gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Minato Sakakibara
Minato Sakakibara is a main character in Gundam Build Fighters Revolutions. A young man searching for love, and seeing Gunpla Battles as nothing but a means to that end, he battles all to seek fame and fortune. Yet, he can never find the time to enter tournaments with all the new work pouring in. Will he choose career or love in the end? He pilots the simply-modified MSN-06S-RV Sinanju Custom, but later also keeps the MSF-007MU Gundam Mk-III (Minato Use) as a secondary Gunpla. Once he learns to value his Gunpla more thanks to Yuzuki Yukari, he reverts back to calling his Sinanju Custom by its original name, "Revolt". Later, he completes the upgrade and add-on to Revolt, creating the NZ-1K Sinanju Revolutions. Personality Despite his career as an author and scriptwriter, Minato has a very strict set of rules that he sticks to in any of his writings, unknowingly limiting his imagination in the process. Juliet describes him as a "square" person, and his naming sense certainly could use work, judging from the 'official' names he assigns his Gunplas (Sinanju Custom and Gundam Mk-III (Minato Use)). He is highly intelligent, and has a near-perfect sense of his surroundings, which translates to a superior awareness during Gunpla battles. Minato is a chain smoker, and not even Juliet could pry him away from his cigarettes. He is also an avid fan of sweets and liquor, a lifestyle that shocked Juliet when she first learned of it. He considers everything A-okay as long as he doesn't grow a pot-belly. Emotionally, he almost always remains cool, but has recently developed a hot-blooded streak, especially during intense Gunpla battles, something he blames on Juliet and the rest of their friends. He can be a bit of a sore loser sometimes, but it usually doesn't last long, and his valuing friendship means that he and the victor still manage to get along well afterwards. History Relationships Juliet Powell Minato didn't know what to think the first moment he saw Juliet, it being his dream to fall in love with a girl with golden-colored hair. However, he soon learned that they could never be a match that way, and sought nothing but to be a good friend in her time of need (and her revealing that her eyes weren't really blue disillusioned him somewhat). They struggled together to get into Gunpla battling both as rookies, and he thinks of her as an equal as their tactics are almost opposites of each other's. Minato serves as the mediator whenever Juliet hangs out with him and the rest of their friends. Haruto Aikawa Haruto considers Minato to be his rival, yet Minato never actually felt the same. Most of the time, he seems to ignore Haruto, though this is more done unknowingly rather than intentional. Yuzuki Yukari She is by far the strangest girl he's met, and for good reason. During their first meeting, she even told him she came from another kingdom not on Earth. Trivia *Due to a similarity in names, Minato is often mistaken for the younger, prodigious Gunpla Builder Minato Sakai. Despite the latter's achievements, though, Minato doesn't follow him closely, citing that "the kid likely has no life outside of Gunpla". Category:Katzenbach Category:Build Fighters